Maximum love
by Cheeruma03
Summary: kisah cinta yang membingungkan dan menyakitkan serta mengejutkan, dari Max, Fang, Iggy, dan Ella. tentang Fang yang tersakiti atau Iggy yang melayang senang?
1. Folder 1

Maximum love

Disclaimer: James Pattersson and Narae Lee

Pairing : Max, Fang, Ella, Nudge, dan Iggy

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dari menulis FanFict ini...

Warning: GaJe, abal, pasaran, typo, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya...

Pagi yang cerah di rumah Max, terdengar burung berkicau bersahut-sahutan di luar kamar Max, sinar mentari masuk ke kamar Max melalui jendela kamarnya. Max tinggal sendirian di rumahnya ayahnya sedang ke luar negri, ibunya sudah meniggal sejak Max berumur 3 tahun. Max anak tunggal jadi rumahnya langsung terasa sepi bergitu ayahnya tidak dirumah, meskipun rumahnya bertingkat 3 tetapi ayahnya berusaha agar Max terbiasa untuk menjadi mandiri. Hari ini seperti hari-hari yang lalu, pagi bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan, berangkat ke sekolah dengan kereta ya bisa dibilang sama saja seperti anak yang lain. Padahal, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuat Max berbeda, dia dapat terbang. Dia memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna putih di punggungnya, itu karena percobaan gila seseoarang yang terobsesi dengan manusia terbang (tanpa menggunakan alat). Ayahnya sendiri baru menyadari sayap Max, segera saat usia Max mencapai 3 tahun, saat sayap Max hampir mencapai 1 meter, ayah Max sendiri segera mencari cara untuk membuat sayap iru berhenti tumbuh karena ayahnya sendiri tau sayap itu sudah ditutupi dengan sempurna oleh jaringan-jaringan tubuh Max kecil, jadi kalau dicabut sakitnya akan tidak terkira. Karena itulah ayah Max sekarang menekuni dunia kedokteran, namun, malah tidak ingat dengan Max. Sejak menjadi dokter ayah Max suka pergi ke luar negeri, entah untuk apa. Di sekolah Max sekarang ini, yaitu: 'School' International High School (?), Max duduk di kelas XI tetapi, lekuk tubuhnya sudah sangat nampak, pinggangnya lebar, perutnya rata, kakinya berbentuk, dan dadanya sudah tumbuh dengan sempurna. Membuatnya dijauhi sebagian anak perempuan karena banya yang iri dengan tubuhnya, tetapi bagi para lelaki Max adalah wanita sempurna, selain tubuhnya yang sempurna oatknya juga encer, Max sudah biasa menjadi juara kelas. Biasanya saat sudah sampai di kelasnya Max akan membaca buku- buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari nantinya.

Max hanya punya 2 orang teman dan keduanya laki-laki, jadi tidak terlalu sering bersama. 2 orang sahabtnya yaitu Fang dan Iggy, Fang adalah laki-laki tertampan di pantarannya sedangkan Iggy adalah lelaki ter- populer di kalangan wanita karena Iggy suka sekali menggoda gadis-gadis dan Iggy punya banyak pacar dan juga punya banyak mantan. Fang adalah 'Raja' di sekolahnya. Kriiiiiingg... bel tanda masuk berbunyi menghentikan kegiatan Max, guru Max segera memasuki kelas. Diiringi dengan Fang dan Iggy yang segera duduk di sebelah Max, Fang di sebelah kirinya dan Iggy di sebelah kanannya. Diiringi dengan Mrs. Martinez sebagai guru dibidang IPA, sekaligus tante Max (bibi). 2 jam sudah Mrs. Martinez mengajar di kelas Max, bel istirahat berbunyi menandakan akhir dari pelajaran Mrs. Martinez. Fang segera menggeser tempat duduknya ke arah Max, sementara Iggy turun untuk menghampiri pacar barunya. Kalau Fang dia lebih memilih nge-jomblo, daripada sibuk mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting saat pacaran. Begitu juga dengan Max, sejauh ini Max sudah berkali-kali ditembak, sudah sering Max mendengar kata "aku mencintaimu" atau "aku menyukaimu" atau yang to the point "mau gak kamu jadi pacarku", kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata basi menurut Max. Max sendiri sudah berkali-kali nolak cinta orang, sering. Biasanya setiap hari Sabtu malam, Max akan menginap di rumah Fang, karena Fang selalu memecahkan masalah-masalah yang dihadapi Max. Tibalah hari itu (hari Sabtu malam). Ting... tong... bel rumah Fang berbunyi, terlihatlah bayangan samar-samar seseorang sedang berjalan mendekati Max, tetapi itu adalah pembantu Fang. Dia segera membukakan pagar untuk Max dan segera mempersilahkan Max duduk di ruang tamu sembari menunggu Fang. Praaang... Max mendengar sesuatu pecah suaranya berasal dari atas, kamar Fang. Max yang penasaran segera menaiki tangga untukmelihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar Fang. Pintunya memang tidak pernah dikunci Max segera membuka pintu kamar Fang, krieeet...

Akhirnya selesai deh, part I maximum love, lega... ditunggu ya part II-nya, ayo review-review, review sebanyak-banyaknya...

Cheerma... =_=


	2. Folder 2

Maximum love

Disclaimer : James Patterson and Narae Lee

Pairing : Max, Fang, Nudge , dan Iggy

Tidak ada keuntungan yang saya dapat dari menulis ini (kecuali dapat temen dan pengalaman baru)

'CURHATAN' Author's:

ini dia chapter 2nya, silahkan dilahap dengan nikmat... (tentu aja msh ada typo, gaje, abal, pasaran, dll...)

Cheeruma... kiss...kiss... :3

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar Fang, " uhh...~" aku mendengar desahan seorang wanita, aku terlalu takut mengganggu 'mereka' jadi kuputuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar Fang. Aku kembali ke ruang tamu, aku segera memberi tahu pelayan, aku hanya titip salam pada Fang. Aku segera berjalan kembali kerumah. Ya, rumahku dan rumah Fang hanya selisih 5 rumah cukup dekat. 'drrrt... drrrt..' hanphone ku bergetar seseorang menelpon, tertera disana 'dari: Iggy', segera kuangkat "halo, Iggy... ada apa malam-malam menelpon, malam Minggu juga?" "tidak apa aku hanya ingin menyapa sahabatku, ng... Max kau bisa datang ke rumahku?" "memangnya ada perlu apa sampai menawariku berkunjung?" "ngh... aku butuh dukungan teman, eh, sahabat, aku baru saja diputuskan oleh Ella" "oh, baiklah aku akan segera kesana, tunggu ya..." klik kuakhiri telepon-teleponanku dengan Iggy, aku mengurungkan niatku untuk pulang. Namun, karena rumah Iggy lumayan jauh aku memutuskan menaiki taksi. Setelah sampai di depan rumah Iggy, aku segera keluar dari taksi (sekaligus membayar tentu saja). Aku meng-sms Iggy, menandakan bahwa aku sudah di depan rumahnya dan benar saja saat Iggy membukakan pagarnya dia memiliki kantung mata, matanya juga masih berair, menandakan dia baru saja menangis. "Iggy kau kalihatan sangat buruk..." Iggy hanya mengangguk menandakan ia sudah tahu kondisinya saat ini. "di mana kita akan mengobrol?" tanyaku pada Iggy, "di balkon saja" jawab Iggy lesu. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah Iggy yang besar dan luas, meskipun sudah bersahabat 1 tahun lebih, aku tidak pernah masuk ke dalam rumah Iggy. Iggy segera menunjukkan diamana letak balkonnya, saat sudah sampai. Sepi, tak ada satupun dari kami yang membuka pembicaraan. "jadi bagaimana ceritanya hingga kau bisa putus dengan Ella?" aku memecah keheningan. "aku dan Ella sedang dinner di restoran seafood ternama, saat dia kusuapi kulihat bagian gigi gerahamnya itu mengerikan. Kulihat giginya ada 2 yang berlubang dan lainnya menghitam serta ada yang keropos tentu saja aku ngeri melihatnya, aku segera berteriak "Ella gigimu berlubang, menghitam, dan... dan keropos...!" " , dia memperagakan, "sebenarnya itu teriakan yang tidak disengaja itu teriakan refleks, tetapi Ella tidak terima dia merasa dipermalukan, karena, saat itu semua yang ada direstoran langsung memperhatikannya. Dia segera menamparku menyiramku denga smoothies lalu pergi meninggalkanku" Iggy menjelaskannya sambil menahan tangisannnya. "sabarlah Ig... dan aku sebenarnya ingin menginap disini, bolehkah aku?" tanya Max "tentu saja, memangnya Fang kenapa?" "dia... tadi... saat aku akan memasuki kamarnya dia sedang bersama seorang wanita sedang malakukan 'itu' karena tidak ingin mengganggu aku, jadinya aku memilih pergi meniggalkannya daripada mengganggunya." Max bercerita dengan nada tersakiti, tetapi tetap dengan wajah dingin, datar (ciri khas Max). "uhm... hei, Max di bioskop ada film baru mau nonton sama aku?" tawar Iggy. "hm... ya, boleh sajalah, daripada kita menostalgiakan hal mengerikan seperti itu, ya, kan?! Tentu saja itu akan lebih baik!" tegas Max. "ayo, tunggulah di taman depan sana aku akan mengeluarkan _Lamborgini-_ku, dulu..!" "baik"

Sesampainya di bioskop...

"nih, tiketnya... kita nonton 'love in our paradise'" "hm... kenapa film romance?" "karena itu mungkin akan melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang bru saja kita hadapi" "haaah... baiklah.."

Setelah melihat film, Iggy mengajak Max beli _Starbuck_ lalu saat mereka kembali ke dalam mobil... "mmh...Max, aku berpikir aku mulai menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat" "maksudmu, kau...?" "ya, aku menyukaimu maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

1 menit...

2 menit...

3 menit...

"ya, Iggy, aku rasa itu akan sedikit mengobati rasa sakit kita..." "jadi besok saat di sekolah kita akan..."

'CURHATAN' Author's:

Nah, tamat deh.. chapter 2-nya, ditunggu reviewnya... bye

Cheeruma.. kiss... kiss... :3


End file.
